


Mr. and Mrs. Gold

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness: Winning Ship - Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Gold

** Mr. and Mrs. Gold **  
** Rating: ** PG/K+  
 ** Word Count: ** 1223  
 ** Characters/Pairings: ** Rumple/Belle, Ruby, Granny

** Mr. and Mrs. Gold **  
Belle stopped dusting for the third time to look at her wedding ring. She smiled as she remembered the wedding in the forest. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. She sighed contentedly.

Rumple came out of the back and watched her. He loved seeing her happy. There was nothing that gave him more pleasure in the world. 

Belle turned and gasped. “Rumple! How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to see you smile, dearest Belle. What has you so happy?” Rumple walked over to her.

“You know what.” Belle said with a mischievous smile. “I am your wife. But I do have one question, Rumple.”

“What is it?” Rumple was expecting something complicated. 

“What is my last name? It was ‘French’ but what is it now that we are married?” Belle asked.

“Gold.” Rumple waved his hand and laughed. “Mrs. Belle Gold. Somehow it doesn’t sound as precious as you are to me.” 

Belle blushed and put down the feather duster. She put her arms around Rumple. “Tell me how precious I am, Rumple.” 

Rumple put his arms around his bride. “You are the most rare and beautiful creature in all the realms. Your beauty is beyond compare. Your sweetness is greater than the sweetest honey. Your….”

Belle kissed him before he could finish.  

Rumple wrapped his arms around her tighter. He wasn’t about to let this be the only kiss he would get.

Bell pulled back breathless. “Let me go I need to finish cleaning this place.” 

“I will not. You are mine forever. You are my wife.” Rumple seized her lips in a kiss before she could protest. His hand tangled in her curls as he kissed her passionately. 

Belle melted against him as she responded. 

The world fell away and in that moment they were the only two people in the world. When they finally pulled back breathless and flushed, Rumple took her by the hand. 

“We should go home. You can finish the dusting tomorrow.” Rumple said. 

“That is what you said yesterday about this same time. Will I ever finish?” Belle said with a laugh. 

Rumple just gave her an impish grin and shrugged. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Everything is always dusty so it will never be un-dusty in here.” 

Belle patted his cheek. “Sometimes Rumple, you are so transparent. I know you want to go home so we can be alone.” 

“Alone for what?” Rumple tried to play coy. 

“Alone to tangle in the sheets until we are exhausted.” Belle said. “I love to tangle sheets with you.” 

“I consider it an honor to ‘tangle sheets’ as you say with the most precious creature in all the realms.” Rumple kissed her lightly on the hand. “I was thinking more about food at the present moment.” 

“Hamburgers at Granny’s sound delicious.” Belle asked. 

“You won’t cook for your old husband?” Rumple tried to look offended. 

“You know I am a terrible cook.” Belle laughed. “It’s one of my many flaws.” 

Rumple kissed her cheek. “It’s your only flaw and it’s a very small.”  

“Now you are just flattering me so I will go home with you.” Belle laughed. “Let’s go get something to eat. We need our strength for all that ‘tangling’ we will be doing when we get home.”

“Will it make you happy?” Rumple asked with a pout. 

“It will make me very happy.” Belle said. 

Rumple tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. “I will have hamburgers at Granny’s with you with some ice tea to wash it down.”

Belle nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Rumple.” 

“You are most welcome, Mrs. Gold.” Rumple grinned at her.

“I hear Granny is trying out a new pie recipe.” Belle leaned against his arm as they walked to the door. “Maybe we should have a piece.” 

“As long as it isn’t apple.” Rumple said with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Agreed.” Bell laughed. “I would think apple is not a very popular pie in this town.” 

Belle and Rumple walked arm in arm to the diner and took the booth in the front. 

Belle toyed with the menu as Rumple put his arm around the back of the seat. He kissed her on the cheek when she leaned against him.

Ruby came over to take their order. She greeted Belle with a smile and gave Rumple a wary glance.

“I think not everyone is happy to see us together now that we are married.” Rumple said. “They all love you but they only tolerate me because you love me.” 

“That’s not true! They are just not used to seeing you happy.” Belle said. “You are different when you’re happy.” 

“Hmph! I’m still the Dark One. I’m just in a better mood.” Rumple said. 

“They will see the good in you like I do soon enough.” Belle said. 

“What if I don’t want them to see the good in me, Belle? What if I want them to fear me like they always did?” Rumple asked. 

“That is fear talking Rumple. Remember the first time I kissed you and you started to change? You were afraid then too. Don’t let fear rule your life. Let yourself be happy with me.” Belle told him. 

“I have little choice, dearest Belle. You are my true love and that is the strongest of all. I am and will ever be happy with you.” Rumple kissed her hand. “But they don’t ever need to know that you have changed me.”

“But why not?” Belle asked. 

“If they think I have become soft hearted they will stop coming to me when they need help. I need to be needed.” Rumple admitted.

“I need you Rumple.” Belle kissed his cheek. 

“I need you too, dearest one, but we must be careful as I said not everyone approves of this union of ours.” Rumple said. “They will want to turn you against me.” 

“Never! True love won’t let it happen. Isn’t that right Rumple?” Belle whispered. 

Rumple kissed his precious one softly on the lips. 

“Hey! No making out people are trying to eat.” Granny said as she put two plates and two glasses of tea in front of them. 

“Sorry!” Belle said with pink cheeks. 

“I’m not!” Rumple glared at Granny. “You know I haven’t raised your rent in a while.”

“Rumple!” Belle said sharply. “We are sorry Granny. We will try to behave from now on.” 

Granny didn’t seem convinced as she went back to the counter.

Belle poked him in the chest and laughed softly. “Sometimes I think you enjoy making people fear you.” 

“It is better to fear me than to dismiss me.” Rumple said. “I know what that is like. I don’t want to be dismissed again.” 

“You won’t. Let’s finish our meal them we can go home and I will pay lots of attention to you.” Belle promised. 

Rumple smiled. “Thank you Mrs. Gold.”

“It will be my pleasure, Mr. Gold.” Belle blushed. 

“To us! Dearest Belle!” Rumple held up his glass of tea. 

Belle clinked her glass with his. “To us!”

They both took a sip then Rumple leaned over and kissed her. Belle giggled when Granny cleared her throat loudly.

They skipped the pie in favor of going home to ‘tangle the sheets’ until they were exhausted.                 


End file.
